Did Shinogu and Hatsumi ever end up together?
by sakura536
Summary: It's left off from the end of vol.10 will Hatsumi move in with Shinogu or will she stay at home where Royoki is? My plot twist! Hatsumi/Shinogu
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt at writing a fan fiction so please bear with me! I hope you enjoy this story better than the last! Please review! It would be much appreciated!

Couple: Hatsumi/Shinogu

Disclaimer: Hot gimmick is not mine!

Quick summary

Hatsumi has just been asked by Shinogu to come live with him will she go or will she stay? My little twist what happens at the end instead of Hatsumi ending up with Ryoki she ends up with Shinogu!

"Why don't you forget about Ryoki and come live with me?", asked Shinogu.

"But I don't want to be in your way", replied Hatsumi.

"I'll just be a burden to you", added Hatsumi.

"No I want you here Hatsumi, I need you by my side always", said Shinogu.

"But you've always been my brother, how can I think of you as more?" asked Hatsumi.

"I'm so confused, I don't know what to do are what to think", said Hatsumi.

"It doesn't matter if you like me if you like me more than just a brother, I just want you by my side", replied Shinogu.

"Ok, I'll talk to mom and ask her if it's ok, but are you sure there's enough room for the three of us?" asked Hatsumi.

"Don't worry I'll deal with the living arrangements", replied Shinogu.

"Ok", said Hatsumi. Who tried to smile and look cheerful for Shinogu.

Shinogu smiled and said "now let's go downstairs mom's probably worried about us."

"Ok", replied Hatsumi, as she followed Shinogu down the stairs.

When they reached the door Hatsumi tried her best to look happy so that her mother didn't worry and followed Shinogu inside".

"There you are", said her pale stricken mother." I thought you were going to run away again."

She gave Hatsumi a hug and said "please don't scare me like that again."

"I won't", replied Hatsumi.

"I was worried to", said Akane. Who was standing behind her mother looking just as pale. She ran up to Hatsumi and gave her a hug.

"If you have a minute can me and Shinogu talk to you about something?" asked Hatsumi.

"Sure", replied her mother as you walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to 7 eleven", shouted Akane.

"Ok", replied her mother, "but be careful, it's getting late."

"Don't worry I'll be with Subaru", replied Akane.

"Ok", replied her mother.

Meanwhile in Hatsumi's head, "What should I say?", "I can't just leave what about school?", "But I can't stay near Royoki it hurts to be near him".

"Hatsumi, are you ok?" asked Shinogu.

Hatsumi snapped back in to reality and replied "I'm ok."

"So mom I was wondering if Hatsumi could come and live with me?" asked Shinogu.

"Why?" asked her mother.

"Because the stress of this place is really getting to Hatsumi, plus she's trying to get over Royoki", replied Shinogu.

"Ok, but what about school?" asked his mother.

"My roommate has a car, I'm sure he'll let me borrow it to take Hatsumi to school", replied Shinogu.

"But what about living expenses", asked his mother, "you're already working over yourself as it is."

"I could get a job to help pay for the living expenses" replied Hatsumi.

"Fine, if this is what you really want I'll try to pitch in as much as I can, I'll also talk to your father about this but don't be surprised if come knocking at your door", replied his mother.

"Thanks mom", replied Hatsumi.

"Yeah thanks, replied Shinogu.

Everybody was enjoying the moment when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hatsumi Started to cry "I can't see him, please I don't want to be hurt anymore."

"Don't worry I won't let him" replied Shinogu who was angry the bastard had the nerve to come to his house after what happened. He could hear his mother talking to him saying "She's not here she went to go cool her head."

"Royoki" Shouted Shinogu. "Why the hell are you here?"

"That's not any of your concern, I came to talk to Hatsumi", replied Royki. He tried to get enter the house but Shinogu stepped in front of him.

"Your not going any further, I won't let you hurt Hatsumi anymore", shouted Shinogu.

"Why are you so concerned about your sister?" asked Royoki.

"It's because I love her and I don't want you to hurt her any further", replied Shinogu.

"I don't care about the relationship between you two I just want Hatsumi and than I'll leave", said Royoki. He tried to step pass but was blocked again.

"She doesn't want to see you", replied Shinogu.

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Royoki.

"Because she told me", replied Shinogu.

Royoki stepped back and said "well if she ever wants to be my girlfriend she'll have to beg me because she's used up her chances. With that he left leaving a crying Hatsumi in his place.

"Why is she so hung up over her family when she has me", said a pain stricken Royoki.

Meanwhile back at Hatsumi's house.

"Why does this always happen to me?" asked Hatsumi.

"Don't worry soon you wont have to worry about him", replied Shinogu. He gave Hatsumi a hug, Hatsumi looked up at her brother and that continued to cry in his arms. They stayed there for a while and soon enough Hatsumi fell asleep in Shinogu's arms. Trying not to wake her he lifted her up and carried her to bed, before he placed her on her bed, he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. He put the covers over her and left wishing her a silent goodnight as he left.

His mother came up from behind him and said "How is she?"

"She's sleeping", replied Shinogu.

"Well if you have a minute can I talk to you?" asked his mother.

"Ok", replied Shinogu. After making sure Hatsumi was asleep he closed the door and walked over to the kitchen to where his mother was sitting at the table.

"What is it?" asked Shinogu.

"Well I couldn't help but over hear that you said you loved Hatsumi while you were talking to Royoki", replied his mother.

A slight blush appeared as he said "I meant as a sister."

"You can't fool your own mother" said his mother.

"Well it started when I was in junior high and I have kept it a secret ever since", replied Shinogu.

"Does Hatsumi know?" asked his mother.

"Yeah she found out not to long ago" replied Shinogu.

"How is she handling it?" asked his mother.

"She's ok now but she's still confused", replied Shinogu.

"Are you sure she should live with you?" asked his mother.

"She'll be fine, besides I've hid my feelings for so long so I know how to hold back" replied Shinogu.

"Ok", if you're sure replied is mother.

"Well it's getting late it's almost 11:30 so why don't we head to bed, well talk more in the morning", said his mother.

"Ok" replied Shinogu as he headed towards his old bedroom he went inside and sighed before getting ready for bed.

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm sorry it so short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I'm not the fastest writer so forgive me if I take a while to post the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!

Milk and cookies for kind reviewers!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah chapter 2 is done! Sorry it took so long I got busy and then I was stuck with writer's block. Thanks to the kind reviews from amoi and crescent moon demon I had the motivation to finish the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but here's the next chap.

Hatsumi woke up the next morning to find herself fully dressed wondering why she remembered the events of last night. She tried not to think about it as she got ready for school.

On her way to the kitchen she bumped in to Shinogu. "Good morning Shinogu" said Hatsumi.

"Good morning" replied Shinogu.

"Thanks for last night" said Hatsumi.

"No problem" replied Shinogu.

"So when are we leaving" asked Hatsumi.

"I have to talk to mom about it and see how soon we can leave" replied Shinogu.

"Do I have to go to school" asked Hatsumi.

"Yes, because we have to convince Dad to let you move" replied Shinogu.

Hatsumi looked at Shinogu and said "can you walk with me to school?"

"I don't want to see Royoki today" added Hatsumi.

"Sure" replied Shinogu, "and I'll make sure he doesn't come near you",

Hatsumi and Shinogu headed downstairs, Hatsumi looked around making sure the coast was clear and then made her way out the door with Shinogu. Just when Hatsumi thought it was safe Royoki Came out form his hiding place and grabbed Hatsumi's arm.

"Where going" replied Royoki.

But just as he started to walk away Shinogu grabbed Hatsumi's arm and said "don't you dare touch her ever again Royoki, she doesn't want to be with you so leave her alone"

And with that Shinogu took Hatsumi away leaving a speechless Royoki in his place. Royoki left saying she would come back to him.

As they walked Hatsumi stared at Shinogu thinking why would be do this for her when she couldn't return his feelings.

"Were here" said Shinogu.

Hatsumi snapped back in to reality and replied "thanks walking me to school Shinogu".

"No problem" replied as he started to walk away Hatsumi ran up to him and gave him a hug than ran towards the school entrance leaving Shinogu speechless. Shinogu walked home more confused then before.

Hatsumi spent the rest the day thinking about why she hugged Shinogu.

At Hatsumi's house "Hatsumi was wondering when she could move into my place" said Shinogu.

"Well I've looked in to our bank account and can give you $200 for a start so you don't have to work your self to death" said his mother.

"I don't want to take your money" said Shinogu.

"It's for you and Hatsumi now take it and spend it wisely" said his mother.

"Ok" replied Shinogu.

"Now I don't want to mention to your father just yet" said his mother.

"Don't worry we'll keep it on the low" said Shinogu.

"You can leave as soon as you're ready" said his mother.

"Thanks" replied Shinogu, "I have to go to talk to my roommate and see if he's ok with this".

At Shinogu's place "Hey Kazama" Said Shinogu, "do you have a sec I need to talk to you about something".

"Yeah I'm free what is it?" asked Kazama.

"Hatsumi going to come leave with us" replied Shinogu.

"I see no problem except the fact that theirs only two bedrooms and two guys living in an apartment" said Kazama.

"She'll be fine, I going to buy another bed for Hatsumi to sleep in" said replied Shinogu; "I don't want you hitting on her" added Shinogu.

"I have my eye on someone else so don't worry" replied Kazama.

"Well I'm going to so some shopping so that Hatsumi can move in here by the end of this week and can I borrow your car" asked Shinogu.

"Sure" replied Kazama and threw Shinogu his keys.

Shinogu caught them as he headed out the door.

At Hatsumi's school Hatsumi was about to head home when a limo pulled up. Royoki came out and grabbed Hatsumi's arm and dragged her into the limo. Hatsumi screamed and struggled to get free but Royoki was to strong for her.

At Hatsumi's house "Hey is anyone home" asked Shinogu as he opened the door.

There was no answer Shinogu knew Hatsumi should have been home from school by now. As he walked into the kitchen he noticed a note sitting on the kitchen table. Shinogu picked up the note and read it "I have taken Hatsumi to my mansion so don't bother looking for her, she is to stay with me and if you come after her I'll have your family moved out of the complex signed Royoki. Shinogu dropped the note and ran out the door in search of Hatsumi.

Sorry it another short chapter but I though I'd leave a cliff hanger so that you'll read my third chapter. Thanks for the kind reviews! Milk and cookies for kind reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapter's in one day! I'm very proud of myself but enough about me I have another author I have to thank her name is RitsukaVanilla. Thanks for all the kind reviews! I hope you enjoy chapter three.

The Limo pulled up to Royoki's mansion Royoki came out dragging Hatsumi with him.

"Let go of me" said Hatsumi.

"Never you are my slave and you are to do what you are told" replied Royoki.

Hatsumi continued to struggle and scream as Royoki dragged her in to the mansion.

Once inside Hatsumi stopped her struggling and screaming to admire the beauty of the mansion.

"Wow" said Hatsumi, "it's beautiful".

"This is nothing" replied Royoki.

Realising that she was in Royoki's mansion with Royoki Hatsumi continued to struggle and scream. Royoki dragged her to his room once inside he pushed her on to the bed. Royoki than lay on top of Hatsumi and started to pull at her clothes as she struggled and screamed.

Shinogu thought about what Royoki said but he wasn't about to leave Hatsumi alone with Royoki, so he decided to have a little chat with the gossip mothers. Shinogu looked at their regular meeting spot and was pleased to find all the mothers huddled together by the front entrance of the complex.

"Hi Shinogu" said one of the mothers.

"Good afternoon" replied Shinogu".

"I was wondering do you know where Royoki's mansion is?" asked Shinogu.

"Of course we know where Royoki's mansion is" replied the mother looking insulted.

The mother than wrote the address of Royoki's mansion on a piece of paper.

"Why do you need it?" asked the mother.

"Well you see his maid told me that Royoki was at his mansion and I forgot to ask her for the address and I needed to thank Royoki for helping me with the math homework" replied Shinogu

"That's nice of Royoki, tell him I said hello" said the mother.

"Ok" replied Shinogu as he headed towards the mansion.

As soon as he was out of sight he started to run hoping Hatsumi was ok.

At Royoki's mansion "Stop it get off of me" said Hatsumi.

"Just be quiet and do as you're told" replied Royoki.

Hatsumi felt helpless the only thing she had on was her bra and panties. Hatsumi hoped for a miracle as Royoki forced his mouth on to her's.

Shinogu stopped to catch his breath as he reached Royoki's mansion, knowing that he wouldn't be able to just walk in side, so he decided to sneak in.

Meanwhile just up the stairs Royoki was busy undressing himself when he heard the door slam open. He turned around just in time to see a fist meet his face. Royoki fell to the floor unconscious. Shinogu ran to up to Hatsumi forgetting that she was almost naked turned around so that Hatsumi could put her clothes on. Once Hatsumi was finished she ran up to Shinogu and gave him a hug. Then quickly pulled away but Shinogu wouldn't let go and held on even tighter.

"I won't let him touch you ever again" said Shinogu.

Hatsumi's only response was tears streaming down her cheek. Shinogu lead Hatsumi out of the mansion. They than made their way home. When they opened the door they saw their mother crying.

"I found the note on the floor" replied her mother, "I was so worried about you".

"Shinogu came to my rescue again" said Hatsumi.

"Thank you Shinogu" said his mother; "well I bet you two are hungry after all that I'll go make you something" said their mother.

Hatsumi sat on the couch with her head resting on her hands. Shinogu sat at the opposite end wondering the out come and the fact that he just punched Royoki. At Royoki's mansion, Royoki was just coming too when he noticed Hatsumi was gone and immediately jumped up and looked around.

"Shinogu's going to pay for this" said Royoki as he started to call his mother.

"What is it?" asked his mother.

"It's about the Narita family" replied Royoki.

Another cliff hanger! Please review and tell me what you think and I'll get started on the next chapter! Milk and cookies for kind reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait before I start the fourth chapter I'd like to thank DazzleMeRose and Meellie for kindly reviewing to m

Sorry for the long wait before I start the fourth chapter I'd like to thank DazzleMeRose and Meellie for kindly reviewing to my story along with all my faithful readers. Thank you now please enjoy the 4th chapter.

* * *

Hatsumi stopped crying and looked up at Shinogu sitting at the couch opposite of her. Hatsumi got up and sat beside Shinogu.

Shinogu looked at Hatsumi and said "what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to thank you, if it hadn't been for you Royoki would have raped me" replied Hatsumi.

Shinogu looked at Hatsumi and said "you're moving out today".

"But did you talk to mom" asked Hatsumi.

"Yeah she said you can move when ever your ready, I got a bed for you to sleep on and Kazama said I could use his car anytime" replied Shinogu.

"Ok" said Hatsumi. "I'll start packing" she added as she started to walk towards her room.

Over hearing the conversation Shingou's mother walked in to the room and said "she's moving today?"

"Yeah I need to get her away from Royoki before he does anymore damage" replied Shinogu.

"Ok I'll try to keep this quiet for as long as I can so you can move in without problems but I don't know when your father's coming back so be on your guard" said his mother.

"I will so don't worry" replied Shinogu.

Shinogu went to his old room and called Kazama.

"Hey" answered Kazama, "What can I do for you?" added Kazama.

"I need a lift home so I can carry Hatsumi's stuff" replied Shinogu.

"She's moving in today?" asked Kazama.

"Yeah, I need to get her away from Royoki" replied Shinogu. "He kidnapped her and tried to rape her" added Shinogu.

"That bastard when I find him I'm going to kill him" said Kazama.

"Don't I don't need my family to getting in to anymore trouble" said Shinogu. "But if I could he would be dead before you reached him" added Shinogu.

"Yeah, anyway I'll come over with the car" replied Kazama.

"Ok, thanks" said Shinogu. Shinogu closed his cell and went to the kitchen to see if his mother needed help.

At Royoki's mansion

" I already have some information concerning Shinogu after one of the new arrivals came the wife came to see me and I found out that the Narita family had one little girl at the time and after some digging I found out that Shinogu was adopted" said his mother.

"I was about to go down and talk to the Narita family about this" added his mother.

"Thanks" said Royoki and added "I would like to be there when you talk to them".

"Ok, I'll wait for you" said his mother.

"See you in a bit" replied Royoki.

Royoki put his cell away and headed out the mansion, making his way back to the complex.

At Hatsumi's house Hatsumi had just finished packing the stuff she wanted to take. Hatsumi had put all the stuff in boxes and was waiting for them to be put in the car. Hatsumi headed out of her room and towards the kitchen.

"I was just about to call you" said her mother, "Dinner's ready".

"Ok" said Hatsumi.

Shinogu had already set the table and was waiting patiently for everyone to sit down. Hatsumi sat down and waited for her mother, as soon as her mother sat down they said "let's eat". Everybody started eating when they heard a knock at the door. Mrs. Narita got up to answer the door when she opened it she was surprised to see Mrs. Tachibana and Royoki at the door quickly letting them in.

"I'm sorry we were just in the middle of eating, I'll go make some tea" said Mrs. Narita.

Mrs. Tachibana and her son went to go sit on the couch. Hatsumi sat beside Shinogu. Shinogu looked at Hatsumi noticing the fear in her eyes Shinogu glared at Royoki telling him to back off, but smiled at Mrs. Tachibana so that she wouldn't notice. Mrs. Narita came in to the living room holding a tray of tea.

After the tea was served Mrs. Tachibana said "I need to talk to you about your son so if you'll all seat down I'll tell you why I came down on such short notice".

"Now I had a new member from one of the new families tell me that when she met you, you had only one daughter and because of Shinogu is the oldest I though she was mistaken but after doing some research I found out that your son here is actually adopted" said Mrs Tachibana.

"Please Mrs. Tachibana don't make them move I leaving the family so please leave them be" said Shinogu.

"I say you let them stay as long as Shinogu keeps his promise" said Royoki.

"Fine but if you lie to me again you will be kicked out of the complex" replied Mrs. Tachibana.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Tachibana" said Mrs. Narita.

"Come let's go Royoki" said Mrs Tachibana.

"Ok" said Royoki as he followed he mother to the door.

Mrs. Narita closed the door after them and sat down at the table. Hatsumi and Shinogu followed their mother and sat down at the table.

"Why?" asked Mrs. Narita.

"I don't want to burden you anymore" replied Shinogu.

"You were never a burden to us" said Mrs. Narita.

"It's because of me" said Hatsumi.

"No please I don't want to talk about it right now" replied Shinogu.

Everybody went quiet and quickly ate their food. After they finished Mrs. Narita was about to clean up when she heard another knock at the door. She went to answer it and was happy to find Kazama.

"Hi, Mrs. Nartia" said Kazama.

"Hi, come in we just finished eating" replied Mrs. Narita.

"So you guys ready to go?" asked Kazama.

"Yeah we just need help bringing the boxes to the car" replied Shinogu.

Hatsumi, Shinogu and Kazama went back and fourth bringing all the boxes to the car.

After all the boxes were packed they all went back upstairs to say good bye to Mrs. Nartia.

"Bye mom" said Hatsumi.

"Bye" said her mother giving her a big hug.

"Now you'd better come visit and make sure you call and because you're leaving so early I'll tell Akane you said good bye ok" said her mother.

"Thanks I will" replied Hatsumi.

"Bye" said Shinogu and Kazama.

"Bye" said Mrs. Narita.

Hatsumi, Shinogu and Kazama headed down to the car all were quiet during the trip all deep in their own thoughts. Once there they started to unpack the car. Once they were done they all sat down on the couch to take a breather.

"Well I guess this is the only chance I'll get" said Kazama.

"What is it?" asked Shinogu.

"I'm moving?" replied Kazama.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait hopefully you liked the chapter I promise not to take so long to update I was busy and didn't have anytime to right. So please review and enjoy your milk and cookies!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update I was busy with exams and then I didn't know how I wanted to continue the story so I was a bad case and I mean a really bad case of writers block. I would like to thank all my faithful reviewers for putting all your wonderful reviews hopefully your review for my next chapter so one to chapter 5.

* * *

"Your moving", replied Hatsumi. "Why, is it because of me?"

"No", answered Kazama. "I found a new job and a new apartment that's close to my new job".

"Why not just stay here and go to your new job?" asked Hatsumi.

"Because my new job is far away from here" replied Kazama.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were moving?" asked Shinogu.

"Well I just made the final decision today" replied Kazama. " It's a good job and i really need the money right now" added Kazama.

"When are you leaving?" asked Hatsumi.

"Well I be leaving next week" answered Kazama.

"But i going to leave you a little gift so you guys can get around" said Kazama.

"What do you mean?" asked Shinogu.

"I'm leaving my car for you guys" answered Kazama.

"I already found a new car and I knew you needed a car to get Hatsumito school" said Kazama.

"Thank you" replied Hatsumi and Shinogu.

"Your welcome" replied Kazama.

"Well it's getting late why don't we call it a night and finish putting the rest of the stuff away tomorrow?" asked Shingou.

"Yeah" replied Kazama.

"Where I'm I sleeping?" asked Hatsumi.

"I'll show you" replied Shinogu

"Ok" said Hatsumi as she got up to follow Shingou.

"Goodnight" said Kazama as he headed to his room.

"Night" replied Hatsumi ans Shingou.

"I haven't had a chance to set up the bed yet so you'll be sleeping in my bed just till tomorrow" replied Shingou.

"Ok" Said Hatsumi. "But where will you sleep?" asked Hatsumi.

"I'll sleep on the couch" said Shingou.

"No we'll share the bed" replied Hatsumi. "I don't want you to hurt your back sleeping on the couch" added Hatsumi.

"OK" said Shingou trying not to blush.

Hatsumi went to the bathroom to get ready for bed after she was done she went back to the room and found the bed already ready.

Hatsumi climbed into bed and waited for Shingou. Shingou came in and headed towards the bed. He made a little eye contact as possible trying not to make Hatsumi feel uncomfortable. He climbed and to bed and said "good night Hatsumi".

"Good night" said Hatsumi.

Hatsumi lay in bed and asked Shingou "When did you start liking me?".

Shingou said "lets just say for a long time".

"That long" said Hatsumi. Then she thought to her self do I really only like Shingou as a brother or something more. Then she stopped her self and said "What I'm I talking about of course I only like as a brother ". But deep and inside she did'n't believe that. But instead of worrying about it she put aside and went to sleep.

Shingou looked at Hatsumi and wondered why she let him sleep with her but he put it aside as a brother, sister thing and went to sleep but he couldn't help but wonder why.

The next day Hatsumi woke up and wondered what today was then she realized it was Sunday. The week had gone by so fast that she forgot what day it was but she was happy that there was no school today and decided to make her, Shingou and Kazama some breakfast.

Kazama was the next to wake up and followed the smell of food to the kitchen and was happy to see Hatsumi making some breakfast.

"Hey" said Kazama.

"Good morning" replied Hatsumi.

"Do you want to help me set the table breakfast is almost done?" asked Hatsumi.

"Yeah" replied and started to gather chopsticks and table mats.

As soon as the table was set Hatsumi went to go wake up Shingou and was surprised to see him still sleeping.

"Wake up, it's time for breakfast" said Hatsumi as she gently shook him a wake.

Shingou woke up and looked at Hatsumi then he got up and kissed her on the mouth but instead of moving away from the kiss Hatsumi returned it. But then she relized what she was doing and stepped away. "Why" was the only thing she asked her self as she left the room. Shingou looked at Hatsumi as she walked away he then said why did i do that i'm such an idiot but why did she return my kiss.

At the Narita house

Ms.Narita was sitting down on the couch when she heard the door open. She thought it might be the kids and went to greet them at the door but she was surprised to find her husband at the door.

"Hi" He replied as he closed the door.

"Hi honey" said Ms.Narita.

"Where are the kids?" asked Mr.Narita.

"Well Hatsumi's at her brother's house and ...

"She's where?" asked Mr.Narita.

"Well while you were you away she moved into Shingou's apartment" answered Ms.Narita.

"She what, I'm bringing her home right now" said Mr.Narita.

But before Ms.Narita could say anyting Mr.Narita was already out the door and headed towards the train station.

Ms.Narita ran to the phone and called Shingou.

"Your father's coming he wants to bring Hatsumi back home" said Ms.Narita.

"I'll tell Hatsumi" said Shingou adnd hung up the phone.

Shingou ran over to Hatsumi and said "dad's coming he wants to bring you home".

* * *

Again sorry for the long wait hopefully you like the chapter. Please review! Milk and cookies for kind reviewers!


End file.
